Beautiful Soul
by KitsuneandNaruto
Summary: Jay and Naruto are best friends, and in highschool. What happens if they get closer to each other?  Depending on what you people say, This may become a full blown story NU X OC
1. Chapter 1

**_I want to know if I should leave this a one shot, or if I should turn it into an actual story. I want you guys to let me know! XD _**

* * *

><p>I rushed down the hall to his locker. It was the end of the day and we had been planning for a week to go out and eat as much ramen as we could. Naruto, my best friend and apparently(according to rumors and my parents) my soul mate. I remember three years ago when he helped my find my way around junior high.<p>

(Flashback)

I was desperately trying to read the map and schedule that was handed to me that morning. I was too shy to ask for directions to the western side of the school so I tried my best to navigate myself. Plenty of people passed me in the hall and it must have been obvious I was lost; they sneered at me. I was the new girl. My dad had been transferred here to Konoha, and my mom and I came with him. I was starting all over again, making friends and learning yet another school top to bottom. And next year would be the same, at the high school. I walked blindly looking down at the map, and when a huge guy knocked into me, I couldn't see it coming. He shoved me aside toward the lockers and I was prepared to meet the cold unforgiving metal, when I landed against some ones chest.

"Grow the hell up Matt!" Looking down at me his blond bangs hung over me and his cool blue eyes looked at me comfortingly. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry," I stand on my own and smooth my blouse. I smile and try to laugh a little, but it comes out nervous. "I'm just a little lost. I can't even find my locker, or the western side of this place."

"Uh, you're already on the western side." He tries to smile and I stand shocked for a second.

"Oh, good. Now I just need to find my locker." I turn to walk away, so embarrassed that I didn't know that.

"Hang on a second." He reaches out to grab my wrist and spins me around once he does. I look directly at him and don't protest, or do anything for that matter, when he takes the papers. "Number sixty six B, hey that's just down the hall!" He starts walking, but stops once he notices I'm not following. I immediately shake my head to clear it and start down the hall after him.

We spoke and laughed all day and he introduced me to his friends; Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Shino(sort of), Hinata, and vaguely, Sasuke. I would find out later that it was only magic that Naruto and Sasuke managed to not rip each other's heads off.

(End Flashback)

"Naruto!" I walk faster once I see him; he looks and smiles ear to ear when he sees me. I run right up to him and jump, laughing as he spins me around. The two of us were incredibly close; like so close, if one had a cast, the other would be the first to sign it, no question. He sets me down and closes his locker, flipping his school bag over his shoulder.

"You ready for the most, AMAZING, after school food ever!"

"Hellz yeah!" I throw my arms in the air and smile a huge smile.

"Watch your language." I open my eyes, and Kakashi walks past, smiling under that mask of his.

"Sorry, Kakashi Sensei, I'm just really excited."

"Yes, Naruto's ramen obsession is rubbing off on you."

"It's not an obsession, it's a passion." Naruto crosses his arms as Kakashi passes by. I giggle to myself.

"Come on, we better go." I grab his arm and start for the stairs. Halfway down we pass by Sasuke who was heading, upstairs.

"If it isn't the two love birds." This was one of the reasons that everyone thought Naruto and I were meant for each other. I glare at him. I didn't hate him, in fact the two of us were, almost, friends. We just banter about how stupid the other is. It was one of those things where we only kept each other around to have someone to be rude to. We knew whatever was said was never particularly true, nor did the other really mean it. I would call him up sometimes and call him an ass when I had a bad day over the summer. I was possibly the only girl who didn't have fantasies about him, so I knew he didn't hate me.

"Oh, but Sasuke, I have a confession. I'm not in love with Naruto," I back him against the stairwell and dramatically put the back of my hand to my forehead. "I'm in love with you, Uchiha Sasuke!" I look back and smirk. I shove off him and he just rolls his eyes.

"Call me when you grow up."

"How's tonight sound. Oh, that's right, I would kill myself if I ever fell for you." I grab Naruto's arm again and continue down. I can hear Sasuke mumble something, but can't make out what it was supposed to be.

It's seven and I am bored out of my wits. I had finished my homework easy, but now I had nothing to do. I roll over to my stomach and reach down to the floor where my phone had fallen. I pick it up and a second later it rings. It was Sakura_. What could she need?_ I thought to myself before accepting the call.

"Yes?"

"Hey, did you finish those math problems?"

"…Yes."

"Can you help me with the sixth problem?"

"When you say help, would it be better if I just gave you the answer?"

"… Did we need to show our work?"

"no."

"Yeah that works."

"It's twenty-seven."

"Oh, kay thanks."

"Bye." I hang up and dial Uzumaki's home number. On the second ring someone picks up.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Uzumaki!"

"Jay, how nice to hear from you! How are you dear?"

"I'm fine, I was calling for-"

"For Naruto, I'll go get him." There's a little bit of silence before I can hear Kushina yelling for her son on the other end.

"Yes, Jay?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Uh, homework…"

"So you're actually choosing to do it this time."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could do something with me. I'm super bored and both parents are at work."

"I don't know-"

"Pretty please! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE!"

"~Sigh~ You wanna come watch a crappy comedy?"

"Will there be popcorn?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"YAY! I'll be right over!" I hang up and change from my school clothes into jeans and a light blue shirt with white stripes. I throw on my purple sweatshirt and tug on my convers before shoving my phone in my pocket and running outside. Naruto lived on the other side of town, but it wasn't a huge town, so the walk isn't horrible.

I arrive at the door and Minato opens the door and smiles when he recognizes me. I smile back and wait to be invited in.

"Miss Jay, I haven't seen you for a while."

"Your definition of a while is two weeks." I laugh and he laughs too. Naruto's parents were super nice and seemed to really like me.

"Well, get in here. It's a chilly night." I step in and kick off my shoes and strip myself of my sweat shirt. "Naruto is still trying to finish his work, I think he said it was math. Who knows when he'll be finished."

"I'll go help. It's the least I can do, and I've already finished." I stalk up the stairs to Naruto's room. I stop in front of the door and take a deep breath. I throw the door open and run over to the chair he's sitting in. "NARUTO!" I jump onto him and knock the chair backwards. After a few seconds, he blinks and looks at me.

"Don't you get tired of doing that?" I shake my head before standing. I reach out to help him up and he picks up the papers that had flown everywhere.

"I'm here to help you finish this all really quick. So what are you stuck on?" Naruto rolls his eyes before walking over to the bed opening the book and finding the problems he had yet to do. I walk over and read over his shoulder. I could do this for a while, I don't mind helping Naruto, but I feel like sometimes this friendship has more to it. This was one of those moments, and I couldn't shake it.

"The DVD's in!"

"I'm coming with the popcorn!" Naruto runs back into the living room and sets the popcorn on the table before collapsing into the couch next to me. Naruto's parents said they would leave us alone. The movie starts and Naruto wasn't kidding, it was a crappy comedy. It had something along the lines of the plot being about these friends that get themselves into a situation where people assume they're a couple. It starts to get a little later, and the movie is so stupid it was almost putting me to sleep. I close my eyes for about five seconds before I find myself tipping to the right and laying on Naruto's chest. I must have had his arm pinched or something because he pulls it out from under me. He hesitates before just setting it on my back. I yawned and tried to keep watching the movie. It was almost over and I was still laying on Naruto. I reach out to grab some popcorn and Naruto softly chuckles under me.

"What's so funny?" I look at him, kinda tired and try to smile.

"I just think it's kinda funny; we're just friends and you're practically falling asleep on my chest."

"So you're saying if we weren't friends it wouldn't be funny?"

"Well, you know, it'd be cute if we were actually in a relationship." I sit bolt upright and just look at him. My cheeks feel warm and I can only imagine how hideous the blush could be. I had told myself that Naruto and I would never be boyfriend and girlfriend, but there were times that I had thought about it. I mean, it wasn't like things would be much different, if we were a couple.

"What are talking about?" I try to laugh, but it's tough. This is really awkward, the guy is my freaking best friend!

"Well, I've been thinking. For the longest time people have teased us saying that we're an item. But, would it really be so bad if we were?"

"Naruto, you're my best friend… "That was really all I could say, I was speechless.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I can settle for that. I thought I might as well put it out there, if you don't want to that's fine." Naruto looks away from me and at some point my brain must have let my heart take over. I quit fighting the fact that this is what I had wanted.

I smile and reach out. I caress his cheek and he turns back to me. I lean forward and tip my head. I was almost surprised, his lips were incredibly soft and I loved it. After a few seconds he pulls away and his shock changes to a soft smile.

"I'd hate to make you settle." I smile and lean in again. This time, he's ready and holds onto me tight, as if I might float away if he didn't. Neither of us paid attention to the movie anymore, there was something far more interesting in front of both of us. I couldn't be positive, but I could have sworn I heard his dad standing in the kitchen. And it almost sounded like he said 'finally'. But, then again, I couldn't be sure.

* * *

><p><strong>So, review or PM me letting me know what I should do and depening on what the majority says, I will try to comply. <strong>

**bai-bai! (BTW, I was listening to beautiful soul while writing this, so I named it as such... ^w^")**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood over the stove making Naruto and I some breakfast. It was Saturday and I was thrilled because my older brother was supposed to visit us this weekend. He was supposed to be here last night, but he got delayed and I stayed up most of the night texting Naruto about how excited I was. I loved Tyler so much and I hadn't spoken to him face to face in a few years. I used to send him a lot of e-mails, but he never really got the chance to respond to them, so I guess I just gave up. I invited Naruto over, and he was sitting in a kitchen chair half asleep.

I loudly set the plate of eggs in front of him and he snaps awake and happily looks down to the plate. The two of us eat, but I'm so excited about getting to see Tyler again, I only eat half of it.

He was running late again, and I had been informed that he would have to be here before seven because the whole family was going to meet with the family of a co-worker of my fathers. I had seen and met him before, and he was fairly nice. I didn't know much about him though, but apparently Tyler had gone to school with him back when I was either not born, or too young to remember when we lived here before.

Naruto had decided to try and keep my mind off my brother's absence by going to the mall and getting a soda-pop or something. I fall into the bench just outside, drink in hand and Naruto sits next to me. I close my eyes and lean back. It was hot out, so I pressed the cool plastic cup to my forehead. It had been a few moments and Naruto hadn't said anything. I open one eye to glance over to him. He was looking the other direction. I pull the cup off my forehead and take a sip.

"Good drink."

"Hm, I agree." It wasn't Naruto's voice, so I carefully turned around, expecting some Hobo or something. Instead I meet the deep cinnamon eyes and black hair of my older brother.

"OH MY GOD!" I jump onto the bench and wrap myself around him. He chuckles, but hugs me super tight. Pulling me over the back of the bench, he sets me on the ground and ruffles my hair.

"Tyler, how long did you plan to keep me waiting!" I punch his stomach, which was still firm as ever, and smile at him.

"Not forever, Blue Jay." I blush at the old nick-name. I used to be obsessed with the color blue, and so he combined it with my name. "Whose your friend?" Hiss glance flicks over to Naruto, who was watching the whole thing but, surprisingly, said nothing.

"Oh, Naruto, this is Tyler; Tyler Naruto." They shake hands and Tyler watches Naruto.

"I'd be careful, we might be family one day." I, of course, knew that Tyler still thought Naruto was my best friend and was simply picking fun at the fact that everyone thought we were together. But Naruto, being the loveable idiot he is, didn't pick up on that.

"Well, we might be together, but there's a lot of life left."

"Together?"

"Yeah, your sister is my number one girl!" Naruto smiles, and Tyler just turns to me.

"Oh really?" I could die.

"I said I was sorry!"

"How is that not something that would come up? Suddenly you don't think it's important to mention that your former best friend is your boyfriend!" I cringe at the word. 'Boyfriend', it made me shudder, I didn't like it, for some reason.

"You never respond to my E-mails!" I knew, he was really busy with his extra education in the armed forces, but I never got to hear from him.

"It doesn't mean I don't read them!"

"Can we just get ready for this dinner! Mom and Dad are already there probably, along with everyone else." I walk out of the kitchen to my room to slip into my white dress that Dad had politely asked me to wear. Politely meaning almost demanding. After I finish, I brush out my hair and throw my jeans and tee into the hamper. I walk outside, not wanting to wear the strappy heels until I had to, and get in Tyler's car. It was a sleek black one, and I felt important just for sitting in it. Later he walks out wearing black pants, a white shirt and a tie. He hops in and starts the car. Halfway through the ride, he says something.

"I still look out for you, so anything important, I'd like to know, okay?" He glances over to me, and I just smile.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I guarantee, it won't happen again."

"I would hug you, but I'm driving…"

"The feeling is there." We pull into a parking space for the restaurant, and I bend down to put on my heels. I hated the things, but they went well with the outfit. Tyler opens the car door, waiting.

"For crissakes! Give me the damn things!" He slips them onto my feet and straps them up and reaches out a hand for me to take.

"What am I, five?"

"You might as well be." Both of us shut up, as we approach our parents and company. Itachi looked formal as always, and his parents didn't look old, but had a certain presence. I smile and try to seem as proper as I can, but it was difficult because I was, well, me.

"How nice of you to finally join us." Itachi looks to greet us and I just smile apologetically.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Itachi, you look well." Tyler reaches out a hand and Itachi firmly grips it.

"As do you. My parents." Itachi gestures to the man and woman behind him and they softly smile to acknowledge our presence. "You'll have to excuse my brother, he had some, business of his own to tend to."

"Brother?" I must have sounded dumb asking the question, but I didn't know much about Itachi, and the fact that he had a brother was a surprise to me.

"Yes, I'm sorry I never mentioned it to you. You two are about the same age, and you go to school with him. He never talks about me much, but I've some, interesting, things about you." Itachi smiles, almost slyly and I can help but feel nervous.

_How could I have not known he had a brother! And his bro goes to SCHOOL with me!_ I feel like the biggest idiot in the world, but soon enough people's attention is diverted away from me, and to someone else.

"Ah, I see you've finally come back." Itachi steps a little to the left and gives me full view of his 'brother', I could die right there.

"Sasuke, you've kept us waiting for a bit now." His mother addresses him and Sasuke takes a look up from his feet. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, a red tie and black dress pants. He looked nice but his expression changed as soon as he saw me.

"You…" We both said at the same time causing both groups of parents to look confused while our 'brothers' just smiled slyly, because each knew something no one else did.

It was set that Sasuke and I sat next to each other and while we both looked fine on the outside, we were going crazy on the inside. I occasionally kicked his shins under the table, and he would throw a quick glare my way to say, "knock it off!" and I would counter with a, 'who me?' face to which he would give up on and act as if nothing had happened. The dinner was mostly quiet involving Sasuke and I, and no one paid us much attention so our, exchanges, went mostly un-noticed. Mostly, Itachi and Tyler looked to us occasionally and saw our silent conversation, but left it alone. I got sick of just sitting at the table next to the Bain of my existence, so I stood up.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the powder room." I smile politely at everyone and am fully contented, until I hear the chair next to me squeak out and Sasuke stand up.

"I'll escort her." I didn't think it possible, but he actually, smiled. Not a little smirk, or an awkward curve, but a completely natural looking smile that was spread throughout his face. It showed respect to everyone else at the table and for a second I forgot what was going on. I blinked and smiled back to Sasuke. Setting a hand on his shoulder he looks to me, the smile slightly lost.

"I, don't think that will be necessary, But thank you, for the concern." And just like that, our pointless competition was resumed.

"Oh," He picks up my hand and cradles it between his own. "But I insist."

"That's very nice of you," I pull my hand away." But I'm quite capable of navigating myself."

"But this place can be confusing occasionally, and I'm more familiar with it."

"Oh, believe me, I can take care, of myself."

"But, a lady such as yourself should go nowhere without fine accompaniment, for fear someone may think she was incapable of acquiring such." Okay, I had to admit, he was pretty good. Although, I wouldn't give up so easily, so I would play his game right back.

"But Sasuke, I shouldn't deserve such accompaniment as you, for fear that others may get the wrong impression. What with your, what's the proper word here," Sasuke looks at me, almost pleading me. Saying 'Don't do it, please, don't say it.' I almost fell for it. "Hoard, of girls who would simply die if they thought you were taken." Sasuke's expression changed to one of shock and I caught his parents looks, as if this was the first time they had heard about it. After a few moments of dead silence for our group, Sasuke glares softly once again and closes his eyes to calm down. I didn't quite understand what I had done. He opened his eyes again and stood firm and tall, like a dignitary.

"But I insist." _He wouldn't give up! After a face like THAT! _

"And I decline." Sasuke must have snapped because without further warning he grabbed my hand and began to lead me away from the table. I would have shouted obscenities at him, but I was simply to shocked to say or do much of anything. He pulled me into the hall that led to the restrooms and looked as if he were about to rip my head off.

"What, the, hell?"

"Did I say something wrong?" I glared back.

"You, knew. That was the one thing, I kept from them. The one thing, that they didn't know, and I had planned to keep it that way, but now…" He looked really mad and inside, I was pretty scared, but I wouldn't show it, I wouldn't let him win. "now it's ruined. That wasn't something I was proud of and I didn't want it affecting my parents viewpoint of me!"

"Their viewpoint?" I knew nothing about Sasuke's home life, and I suppose I had always assumed he was privileged and allowed to go where he wanted, and do what he pleased without worry that his parents may not approve. I didn't know, it was the opposite.

"Because I'm the second child, I have to be better than the first; I have to learn from the mistakes; I have to make my parents more proud than he had: I have, a responsibility. But little-miss-doesn't-get-it, had to shatter a part of the miniscule amount of respect they actually had for me_!" I, actually feel kind of bad now. If only I had known maybe I wouldn't seem like such an ass._

"I-I, didn't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay okay, same excuse as always. I'm kinda super busy so I'm sorry! I'll get up irregualr updates. AT LEAST I TRY! TT ^ TT_**

* * *

><p>Needless to say Sasuke and I were NOT getting along well after that night. He yelled at me a few times because his parents questioned him about the fangirl situation. My parents had pulled me aside away from Tyler and spoke to me about 'The youngest Uchiha'. Apparently they wanted me on his good side because it would make my fathers' job easier. I didn't say no, but I wasn't thrilled about it. Neither was Naruto. I had to blow him off a few times for more 'dinners' with the Uchihas. I sat in math class with Naruto next to me. We were exchanging notes in our textbooks. Write. Giggle. Erase. Write. Scoff. Erase. It went on similar to that for a good ten minutes before Naruto just stared at his book. He looked to me and awkwardly smiled, before turning to write again.<p>

'Theres a dance Friday. Can you go? Please? For me? With, me?' I was a bit surprised, but I wouldn't miss our first dance as a REAL item. We had gone to hang out with each other and others, but it kind of stank that we couldn't slow dance because we never actually had a date. I hadn't danced with Naruto before, but I imagined it would be magic.

'ABSOLOUTELY! I wouldn't miss it for the WORLD!' Naruto smiled after reading that. I quickly erased it and looked up to check that I wasn't being watched. I scribbled something else down. Naruto scribbled something down at the same time.

'luv you!'

'Luv You!'

I had Phys. Ed. And normally it wouldn't be so bad. Although, it just happened to show up that I had Mr. Popular in my class. We had been really competitive toward each other since the incident and he won some, I won others. I smirked as I laced up my cleats, today, we had my forte, soccer. I walked up, dressed up in my cleats, shin guards and socks. There was no way I would let him trample me in this. We were captains and I picked out my team, he picked out his. We were lined up and both of us were center forwards. Guy Sensei came out and stood between us.

"Alright, now I want a nice, clean, youthful, match."

"Good luck," Sasuke glared right through me. "With Jay around, things are never clean." There was a chorus of "OH!"s and "O-wch!".

"I feel bad for all your fangirls. They don't know about your potty mouth. That's enough smack talk Uchiha, and you'll be eating it when you lose." I just turned on my heel and walked back to my position. The match started, and most of it was played on the center line. We would occasionally break into their half, they would occasionally break into ours. No one scored, and Sasuke and I were only overly aggressive toward each other. We fought hard and almost scored, but it was useless. It started to rain, but I was far too involved in the match to notice. Sasuke and I both pulled the same thing. We ran back to help on our defense. There was a clap of thunder, and most of the girls ran off the field shrieking. The guys followed covering their faces to see in the quickly blinding rain. Sasuke and I just stood on the field and glared at each other. I start to run and Sasuke starts to run as well. We reach the center line and grab each other by the collar.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!"

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" I let go and so does he. I glare, he glares back. The prince of ice walks past me and I walk past him. I wasn't about to take his disrespect. I would dry off and the real war would commence. Sasuke was in for it, that much I knew. I just had to find out how.

The days passed by quickly and before I knew, it was Friday night. I stood in front of the full length mirror, examining my white dress. I sigh in contentment and do a quick spin around. It was a formal dance, with meant only couples. Which meant Sasuke likely wouldn't be there. I walked back to the bed and sat on it a second before flopping back and groaning. I was nervous. Tyler opens the door just a crack and pears in seeing his baby sis so frustrated, walks in and sits next to me.

"You going or not?" I sit up and look at him.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit, butterfly-ish."

"Should we take the raven?" Tyler addresses his black car as the raven and jingles the keys in front of my face. His smile grows on his face until it's almost creepy looking.

"Knock it off, you dork." I shove him slightly and smile a little too.

"Hey, you're MY dork." He stands up and holds out a hand for me. "Come on." I take his hand and the two of us climb into the car to drive down to the school. I step out of the car and wave as Tyler speeds off. With a final sigh a begin up to the doors. Leaning against the bricks is a familiar blonde with dress pants, a tie and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He keeps his head down, but as I walk closer, he looks up a little, but not enough to let his bangs fall out of their place over his left eye.

"Hi Jay, I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Hey. Why are keeping your head down?"

"N-No reason." He looks away and I reach up to brush the hair away and watch him wince as I move over the lower part of his eye. It's a deep purple and I gasp as he just stands there.

"What, happened?"

"I ran into some guys from Suna, and they roughed me up. It's nothing, alright. I didn't start it, they were looking for trouble." Naruto starts to sound defensive and all I can't stop sighing.

"Come on." I grab his wrist and walk inside, looking for any friends who may have something to cover up the bruise. I notice Sakura and stand Naruto by the bathrooms. "Sakura!" She turns around and looks right at me.

"Jay! I have the BEST news!"

"Can it wait? I need to know if you have any concealer."

"Ah, finally deciding to use a bit of makeup are we? You don't really need it Jay, you're complexion is fine looking."

"Do you or don't you have any?"

"I do, but I'll only give it to you if you promise to come back so I can tell you the best thing ever."

"Deal." Sakura walks over to her small purse laying on a table in a corner and hands me the tiny bottle. I thank her and leave to find Naruto.

"Why did you have me stand here?"

"Just come on." I grab his wrist and pull him into the boys bathroom and lock the door so no one would walk in. I knew it would be a bad idea for someone who seriously had to go, but it was only for a few seconds and there was another bathroom around the corner. I carefully work to hide the bruise without pressing too hard and within about thirty seconds I finish. It isn't very obvious even in this bright light, so it should be fine in the dimly lit cafeteria. I walk back out to hand the concealer to Sakura, who looks at the two of us as if it's the cutest thing ever.

"You two are so good together."

"I thought you didn't like Naruto like that."

"I don't. He's not my type, but he's perfect for you."

"So what was this big news?"

"Oh yeah! He asked ME!"

"Who?"

"Sasuke of course! Ino was so jealous. I started talking about the dance yesterday and mentioned all the friends I knew were going and this afternoon he asked me to go with him! I immediately said yes, of course!"

"He what..?" I probably would have acted a bit more enthused if it hadn't been for the fact that he probably heard I was going to be here, so he thought it'd be a good chance to get some revenge.

"Well, you don't have to sound so excited." Sasuke walks up behind me and I immediately jump to the right into Naruto who just stood a little stunned. Sasuke gave both Naruto and I a playful glare and took Sakura, who was practically melting, onto the dance floor. I let out a sigh of relief and Naruto grabs my hand to start walking toward the dance floor too.

Well, I had definitely learned one thing. Naruto wasn't good at dancing, but he wasn't terrible. The two of us were walking back to his house and just chatting. His mother answered the door and after letting Naruto inside, she smiles to me.

"Mrs. Uzumaki…" I stare at my feet and she turns back to me.

"Yes, Jay?"

"Wash your sons face. It was, uh, really warm in the cafeteria and he'll probably forget." I give a little smile and walk down to walk back to my house.

Within a week, Naruto's black eye had healed and his parents had almost gotten over the fact that he got into a scuffle. The two of us were walking down the halls to our lockers. I had P.E. again and I had been hearing all about 'the wolf princess' all day. I simply grabbed my things and walked off giving Naruto a one armed hug. We were having another soccer match because the last one was interrupted. Once I was ready I walked out and stood amongst a group of chattering girls who paid me no mind.

"Did you hear about her!"

"I heard her parents abandoned her in the woods for a week and a pack of wolves took care of her."

"That's ridiculous, it was definitely longer than a week."

"I haven't even caught her name!"

"It's like, Lunar, or something."

"Does anyone know what period she has right now?"

"No, but I feel bad for the people in it." It was about that time that a few gasps were heard and all talking stopped. I couldn't see what happened, but I heard light footsteps. The group of girls dispersed and a girl slightly smaller than me with shoulder length black hair and an evident smirk playing on her features walked over and leaned on the wall beside me.

"This should be fun." She was clad in shin guards and cleats as well and I wondered what was so intimidating about her.

"Alright youthful students, we'll be having another soccer match today. Captains will be Jay, and our new addition, Luna." The girl next to me stood straight and walked forward, I couldn't help but follow her.

"James, my team." She called the name cool like, and her facial expression read that she wanted to get this over with. We each called names, but the one name I was shocked didn't come up, was Sasuke's. "Shikamaru."

"Sasuke." I growled, neither of us had called his name, and he ended up on my team anyway. I couldn't help but look over to Luna, and I could have sworn she wore an entertained smirk.

"Looks like you two haters have to work together." She maliciously smiled and walked off. I sighed and looked to Sasuke, whose expression immediately changed into one of disgust.

Our team was getting creamed. Either Luna was scoring goals or she was protecting the midfield. Almost like a, wolf, guarding its territory. The match was mainly on our half, but sometimes on the circle. Occasionally Luna would call out snide remarks to Sasuke and me, or yell to her team about where they should be. Sasuke and I worked together (believe it or not) and mostly resisted urges to yell, trip or shove each other. Surprisingly, I found Sasuke's anger hilarious.

Once the game was over, the score was seven to one. Luna cornered Sasuke and I and smiled, almost congenially.

"That was awesome!" She replied in a singsong voice. She held her hand up for a high five. "But, it would have been better if we were on the same team." She turned to Sasuke. "we have next period together, wanna walk with me?"

"sure…" Sasuke replied carefully, not exactly sure.

"Sweet! But, no fangirls, I'll only tear them apart." She grinned and walked away to the locker rooms where Sasuke's fangirls were likely changing fast hoping to catch him on his way to the next class.

"Strange girl, huh Sasuke?" I have a rather blank expression as I think about what had just happened.

"Yeah…" He had a distant look on his face, like he was thinking hard. Plotting. Then he shook his head and looked at me. "Why am I talking to _you_?" He glared at me once again, and I simply shrugged.

"'Cause you secretly enjoy my company." He glares and stalks off to the locker room. I had never seen him so ticked.

I simply walked to the locker room and was removing my cleats when Luna walks over and sits at the end of the bench. I glance over and give a smile to acknowledge her presence, but went back to my cleats.

"That was entertaining."

"I'll say," I looked up to her and leaned back on my arm on the bench. "Did you see Uchiha's face?"

"Priceless, no doubt." She smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. I laughed a little.

"He was red as a tomato!"

"I saw! You're not upset you lost?"  
>"Nuh-uh, seeing Sasuke all flustered and upset was more than enough to make up for it." I shove all my things into my bag and run my fingers through my hair.<p>

"It was pretty funny, wasn't it? What is it between the two of you?"

"There was a dinner between my family and his, and I may or may not have exposed that he was popular with the girls to his parents."

"Oh, that was pretty cruel. I like it." Luna's smile suddenly made me trust her. It was apparent we'd become good friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow, long time, no update... I like this one... Jay being pissed... funny as heck!**_

* * *

><p>I would have slept longer, but the endless ringing of my phone refused to let me fall back asleep. With a whip of my arm I answered the phone with a growl in my voice that would have the devil himself shaking in his boots.<p>

"What!" I snarled into the speaker to be met with the cool voice of the one person I had discovered was about incapable of becoming afraid.

"Morning to you too. I just called to warn you that Uchiha will be calling you shortly about some stupid thing and you should go."

"Why, Luna? Why of all things good and holy in this world would I consider going somewhere that the epitome of annoying and icy comebacks would be residing? Why in heavens name, would I want to be around Sasuke!"

"…Because, your boyfriend is setting all of this up."

"Naruto… why would he…"

"Also, I'm going and I don't want to be lonely."

"Why would you be… Oohhh…"

"Exactly." Believe it or not, in the past two weeks, the only actual friend Luna had managed to acquire was little ol' me.

"Fine…"

"I should be going, you may be at the bottom of the list, but Sasuke doesn't have long conversations."

"Bye Luna."

"Later!" She practically chirped as she hung up. I fell back into my pillows and sighed. Within the minute, my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I waited for the unhappy tone that I was about to receive. Instead I was met with a cool, almost seductive tone.

"What are you wearing?" My eyes flew open and I sat up. "Do you really wanna start out a conversation this way asshole!"

"You're one to talk! And for the record, I was simply planning to tell you that you were going to need a bathing suit for today! Naruto called me at six in the morning, and talked to me for an hour-why I listened to him blabber for an hour I don't know. But it did!- about his master plan for today! He then had the balls to ask me if I could invite everyone on a long list he had e-mailed me at four in the morning and had somehow expected I got, and then hung up on me with his only excuse being that he had a bunch of things to do and that he would meet me at the first area of today's adventure! HIS WORDS EXACTLY! What kind of fucking adventure starts with a trip to a fucking pool? Explain that to me! You're the one who's in love with him!" I waited for a moment as Sasuke calmed down.

"Are you done ranting?"

"Yes, Jay. I am finished wasting your precious time!"

"Alright. When do we need to be there?"

"Ten."

"Fine, I'll meet you at ten."

"Oh no no! You need to be here in ten minutes. You need to be, on the front porch of my fucking home in ten, fucking, minutes."

"SASUKE!"

"There's a reason I called you last. This is fun, you know."

"Asshole."

"Oh and wear that cute little blue bikini."

"Naruto's words too?"

"You wish." That said he hung up on me. I was thinking hard and when the synapses in my brain finally made a connection I was screaming.

"SASUKE YOU SON OF A-"

(Sasuke's POV)

I hung up and dropped the cell phone onto the floor. What had I done? Why did I say that? I was positive I could hear her screams, but I could be imagining it.

"Did I… She'll be… ten minutes… early… all alone…" (Translated: Did I really just piss her off? She'll be here, on my doorstep. Only ten minutes, until my death. Why did I tell her to come early! I'll be all alone with her.) I shook this thought out my head. Sure, everyone else in the house was gone, and yes I did tell her to be there even though it was only nine thirty in the morning and she still had half an hour before we were really supposed to meet everyone else at that other place. If she didn't kill me, Naruto would certainly shout my ear off after he caught word of what I'd done.

"Just as long as he doesn't find out what I'm thinking." I'll admit, I've had… concerning thoughts involving Jay that if ever got out to the public, I would promptly be strapped to a board and transported to the nearest mental hospital. For the most part-I found much comfort in this- I still wanted her to suffer. Right?

(Jay's POV)

I was seething. Not irked, not upset, not even angry. I was _seething_. The nerve of that boy to give me such short notice information was in itself upsetting. Yet on top of that, he actually had the guts to TOY with me. With ME! The one person he had told me he was utterly positive would cut off his genitals to serve them to him on a sparkling platter, and make him eat them. I would do far more than that if my mood at this moment was any indication of how bloody, fucking, foaming at the mouth, one hundred percent, downright, seething, ANGRY I was!

"The nerve!" I sat in the passenger's seat of Tyler's car, growling and arms crossed. He glanced over to me and I could tell he hadn't seen a female this angry since he broke up with that one chick. Needless to say she had ruined his opinion of most women. As we pulled into the driveway, I didn't even wait for him to stop as I unbuckled myself and opened the door. He slammed on the brakes and I jumped out ready to follow through on Sasuke's worst nightmare. I opened the door carefully. I walked up the stairs carefully. I stood outside of Sasuke's door and growled. The door was a crack open and without even thinking I raised a leg and kicked the rest of the way open.

"Jay…?" There was no one in the room and I whipped around to find the source of the innocent voice. And lo and behold, Sasuke stood there with eyes wide in confusion as if he had no idea about anything that had taken place over the phone. I would have grabbed him by the shirt… had he been wearing one. Instead I resigned to grabbing his hair. He yelped and a pulled him up close to my face growling out the only thing I could get out of my mouth sanely.

"I hope you like the taste of your own cojones, Uchiha, because that's what's on the menu!" I tackled him to the ground and began to slap him in the chest multiple times shouting obscenities at him. He shouted things back to me, but as far as if anything reached my ears is beyond me. I finally pinned his arms over his head and he stared at me. His face was horror struck. I may not be the only girl in our school who wasn't in love with Sasuke anymore, but I was certainly the one he was more afraid of.

"Jay, let's not be rash." He tried to laugh it off as if it was a joke.

"I'm not laughing!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I was sitting on his abdomen, holding his hands above his head, my face was only a short distance away from his and of all the moments for my idiot brother to walk in, it had to be now.

"Well, well, well… You two certainly seem to be having fun." I looked up to find him smirking and knowing above all else that this would serve as blackmail for quite a while.

"Tyler!" I shout out in shock. I suddenly took note of the compromising position I was in and immediately began to whine like a child.

"Get her off me, please!" Sasuke sounded desperate, and as I glared back to look at him, his pleading and panicked look was trained on my brother who at this moment would be his only chance of survival. Maybe it was the better side of me, but for a split second I thought that maybe initiating the most barbaric and possibly the best form of birth control would be a bit much under the circumstances. I growled at him one final time before standing making a point to step on his chest as I walked away. For a few moments he worked to get the wind back into him. It was as he sat up and avoided my gaze that I noted what had made the picture even more entertaining to eyes looking for black mail. Sasuke was only wearing a towel and he was still dripping wet.

"What did you come in here for?"

"You forgot your bag in the car." Tyler held out the patchwork bag and I calmly took it.

"I'll be waiting on the front steps, Sasuke. Put some clothes on." I turned and left him. I was still upset, but I was sorry too. Yeah, out of all the emotions I thought I would feel at this point. I was sorry.

(Sasuke's POV)

I watched out of my peripheral vision as she walked down the hall, and I huffed. That hurt, however because she had stepped on my chest rather hard. I stood up and walked into my room. Pulling out clothes and anything else I might need I let out a sigh. I dried myself off and dressed myself. I sat down on the bed and pulled out my cell phone. I texted Naruto to get over here and pick up his girlfriend, and threw the phone to the end of the bed. I didn't know what I was going to do. I strolled over to the window to look into the back yard. I did a double take at the sight of Jay swinging on an old swing set surrounded by morning glory and rose bushes. It was pushed into an often unseen part of the yard and for the most part the swing set wasn't all that attractive. It had rusted spots all over it and it creaked when it moved, but it didn't matter. I smiled at the fact that she had essentially lied. She was on the opposite end of the house and nowhere near any steps. Although, I suppose she was sitting. I shook my head and went back to check the text message.

"'I'll be there soon… What did you do? She didn't really did she?' Pfft, no. Naruto you're an idiot." I texted him back and left it at that. Why? Why out of all things did _this_ have to happen? The entire time she was threatening me, I couldn't help but think about that bikini! Things are SO not going my way as of late.

(Third person)

Sasuke groaned and fell back into the sheets. Tyler, as entertained as he was, still not satisfied went back upstairs to tease Sasuke a bit. However, he noticed the distressed state the boy was in and thought that instead of adding insult to injury, he would wait for a better moment. The teenager mumbled incoherent sentences and the young man tried to decipher what they were. He was just about to walk in and tell Sasuke to stop his moping, when the shocker of all shockers came out of the boy's mouth.

"Out of all the girls in the school, all the girls in town, all the girls in the area, all the girls in the country, all the girls on the PLANET, why, why, why, WHY did I have to fall in love with Jay…? That gorgeous, attractive girl, that hates my fucking guts. Why did it have to be her?"

This stopped him in his tracks. Sasuke Uchiha, who up until this point had been nothing but ice cold to his sister had just unknowingly admitted his love for the only girl that might actually cut off his balls. This was too good to be true.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
